The Love that Never had Eyes
by BoogityWhup16
Summary: Series of One-Shots on the Newsies' Moms. Patrick's mom's first...of course, and Spotty next. I'm gonna have a bit of trouble updating regularely, but I need suggestions for which Newsie to put next. Please R&R or I shal TT
1. Questions

Hey! This is mostly for...um...someone...who asked me to do a series of one-shots about the Newsies' mothers. I know that this one is slightly less than realistic, but I think I liked it...so phooey to you : P  
  
Shout Outs!  
  
-To all of you ^_^ (I know that's cheap)  
  
Thank ya'll so much for your reviews! I loved em sooooooo much! Andyways, I am writing more chapters, for whoever wanted them, all about their Mummies T_T and most of them sad...which I'm hoping to change sometime soon.  
  
Disclaimer—I don't own Newsies or Artemis Fowl, blah, blah, blah, blah...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fairy tales don't always have a "Happily Ever-After"  
  
--Emily Wheeler  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holly stood in front of her door, her now long hair a mess of sweat and tangles. She braced herself against the doorframe and tried to ignore the sounds of her baby's cries coming from her room and the tears streaming down her face.  
  
Trouble Kelp was standing in front of her, the hard look in his eyes intensified by the buzz-baton in his hand and the Neutrino in his holster. Holly knew at this point that she could do nothing and shaking with the exhaustion of giving birth a mere two hours before to a baby, who, while he was premature, tiny, and sickly, was nearly too large for her tiny body.  
  
"Trouble, you can't do this...my baby..." Holly gasped, the words resounding in her head and feeling like she was hearing someone else plead for her baby's life.  
  
Trouble pushed her aside without effort and barged into her room, picking up the newborn roughly. As the LEP officer pushed her aside while taking her baby out the door and returned as soon as he had placed the baby in the patrol car. The burly fairy grabbed Holly by the wrist and stood her up, escorting her to the elevator, his fingernails digging into her skin. Nothing could ever make her forgive Trouble, nothing, Holly resolved, as a hate almost overwhelming struck her in the chest, making it hard to breathe.  
  
Holly had heard of out-of-body experiences, but she had never imagined that she'd have one like this. It was like she was watching herself on a security monitor, listening helplessly as Trouble called HQ.  
  
"I have the perpetrator, and her child...yes sir...yes sir...I understand...but sir, it's only been two hours...yes sir...magnum flares?" Trouble tried not to wince as the voice on the other end gave him directions. "Yes, yes sir, check in with Foaly? Yes sir." Trouble turned off the mike on his helmet, turning to Holly. "Listen, Short, Root has told me to take the kid to..."  
  
Holly heard the rest of the sentence and wished she hadn't. The former captain's face paled to a near paper-white and felt her stomach lurch dangerously. She tried to aim a punch at Kelp's face, only to have her thin wrist grabbed and half-twisted as Trouble pushed it away from himself with a sickening amount of flippancy.  
  
The drive to HQ had Holly nearly passing out every five minutes but as she was marched into the building, holding her baby to her, and trying to nurse him once more before he was taken, her face turning red as she pulled up her large cotton shirt. The baby quieted down almost immediately but his mother became more and more dizzy and clumsy during the long walk to Ops.  
  
The Ops booth opened and Foaly jumped to his feet. "Holly! Are you alright...My God!" The Centaur, for one of the few times in his life, was completely speechless after that point. Holly handed Foaly the baby and propped herself against his horse back. Foaly held the small child gingerly, and spun around to face Trouble, and Root, who had just entered the room. "How can you! Don't you dare touch her!" Foaly stood in front of the wavering form of Holly Short, and yelling just loud enough to overpower the baby's feeble cries. Holly stuffed a piece of paper in Foaly's hand, and fainted.  
  
"LOOK! Just look at what you did to her! She was in hiding for four months and then two hours after a 14-hour labor you take her baby!" Foaly was grasping for words to tell Trouble, Root, and the whole Council, or the People what he thought of them...but nothing came. Foaly shifted the baby to one arm and picked up Holly with the other, and pushed a button as he sat down on his office chair, picking his hoofs off of the floor. Sparks shot across the tiles for a split second, making a hissing sound, and then silence.  
  
Trouble and Root were completely unconscious, if slightly singed.  
  
Foaly draped Holly across his back and held onto the baby with both arms, galloping down to the shuttle bay. An unfortunate gnome blocked his way, but only for a moment, and Foaly shoved open the door of the ambassadorial shuttle.  
  
Foaly knew the bare basics of flying, and wished fervently that Holly was actually awake and further from trauma, but wishes don't always come true. Now, where was that button...aha, here it was.  
  
Sometimes Foaly wished with all he had in him that Holly had never tested that invention, as much as he liked to brag about his inventions and ingenuity, this was one thing he never liked to mention.  
  
Time travel, and Holly had actually tried it, damn her. Why'd she have to be so stubborn? She had come back, of course, pregnant, from a human. Holly had never told anybody except for Foaly. She had never told him what the guy's name was, but Foaly knew better than to ask.  
  
As Foaly neared the surface, around a century earlier, about a year after Holly had met Mr. Whatever-his-name-was, and a scuffle was heard from the back of the shuttle and a loud THWACK. Foaly nearly lost control in his surprise but glanced back to see Chix Verbal, flying dizzily, a sloppy grin on his face.  
  
"Damn it Chix!" The Centaur roared, bringing the shuttle to a complete halt. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"  
  
Chix's grin disappeared as he stared hard at the Centaur. "What's wrong?" Chix asked, looked over at the still, pale form of Holly and paled himself. "What's going on, donkey-boy? Why's she like that?"  
  
Foaly ignored the comment. it wasn't the time for stupid arguments. Maybe Chix could help him. "She's just given birth, about three hours ago now." Chix was the very epitome of seriousness. "No kidding? Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
Foaly looked carefully at the piece of paper that Holly had given him and smiled wryly. "As a matter of fact, Chix..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived on the surface, Chix had the piece of paper in hand and Holly wrapped in memory latex...much more reliable, and it was raining.  
  
"So, the dude's name's..." The sprite looked at the paper again, "Eric Conlon- Short?" Chix raised an eyebrow, "They were married?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently so. Now, take off, and make it fast, or I'm gonna have to leave in the shuttle without you!" Foaly snapped, wrapping the baby up in a spare blanket he had found in the shuttle.  
  
"Then, why are you here, with the kid, in Ireland?"  
  
"BECAUSE! The kid's grandmother lives here. Anymore questions, Chix, or do I have to kick you in the teeth?"  
  
Chix saluted, "No need, donkey-boy. I've got everything under control." and took off.  
  
Foaly sighed. "Whatta'm I gonna do with you, kid?" He asked the whimpering form, sadly, and calmly. Foaly stepped out of the shuttle bay and into the rainy night, but, grabbed the key from the front door, which hung on a long, thin chain, and put it around the baby's neck.  
  
It didn't take long for the centaur to reach the small, white-washed cottage, but as he left the baby on the door-step he whispered in his ear. "Remember, your mother loves you," Foaly took a step back to address the child. "Ya know, kid? Even with a human father, you're just a little thing. Listen close, kay? Everybody's got someone who thinks that they're little more than a pebble in their shoe, or a spot on their shirt, a nuisance. But, there's also always gonna be somebody who thinks you're the best spot there could ever be. Remember that, if nuttin' else. Kay kid?"  
  
Even at, now, four hours old, the baby gave Foaly something that looked quite a bit like a smirk...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Spot!" Jack Kelly waved a hand in front of Spot Conlon-Short's face.  
  
"Sorry, what was you sayin' Jacky-boy?" Spot threw down his cigarette and crushed the burning butt under the heel of his boot.  
  
"I was askin' wheah you'd go, if you had oal da money you wanted?" Jack was tired, and probably thinking about Santa Fe, but Spot didn't especially notice, nor did he care.  
  
Spot smirked. "I dink I'd go ta Ireland."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read...and...*gasp*...REVIEW! 


	2. Default Chapter

The Prayer of the Distraught  
  
My baby was beautiful, Just like his father, thank the Lord he was safe. The mid-wife scowled and practically dropped him into my arms, but I was to tired to be angry. I knew why the mid-wife hated my baby already. He was black, and I was Irish.   
  
I smiled sadly, but the smile was only the triumph of bearing the son of the greatest man I ever knew. He was not my husband, but I was not ashamed, just sad. I nursed my baby in silence. I started to cry when I looked at him, so like his father, so like his father. I wouldn't have named him after his father, but that's only if his father had lived. I would name him after my love, Patrick, that sounded lovely, it fit the baby perfectly.   
  
"Dear God," I prayed, feeling weak and angry and sad, "Take my baby away from me when he is ready. Take him to where he'll be loved, by many, not just me. Those I know, that only look, but do see, they will not know what it is to look in his eyes and see a heart of a young boy, not just the color of the skin around those eyes. I may be undone by this one prayer, but I beg you, just the same, I beg you to take him, but only when he is ready, Lord, only when he is ready."   
  
I then sat up a bit in my bed and kissed my Patrick on the head. "Now, my dear, I only have but a short time to love you, I will make the most of it." and I sang my first lullabye to my baby, the son that I would never really have.   
  
Like Hannah, who gave her first child,   
  
I pray that you would grow   
  
in wisdom, and in favor  
  
With love I seal this song  
  
That you will always love me  
  
Know not to come back to me  
  
Only take the road you have before you  
  
God will lead you to me   
  
when he wants to  
  
You will come when it's time  
  
You will come when it's time  
  
My love, my only, my son  
  
"Boots!"   
  
Boots woke up quickly to the shout, only to see Kloppman standing in the bunk-room shouting for everyone to get to the distribution center. He wished with all his might that he could keep dreaming.  
  
"Hey, Boots, wassa mattah?" Snipeshooter asked in the washroom.  
  
"Nuttin', it's just a dream." Boots muttered, "Just a dream."  
  
~~~~  
  
That was just a short thing that came to me when I wasn't paying attention in spanish class, there will only be more chapters if I get requests to write them.  
  
Please Read and Review! Thank you! 


End file.
